


Beau Kalos

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Five years post-canon, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Lillie is asked to join Professor Kukui on a trip to Kalos to study the connection between mega-evolution and Z-power. Moon pulls some strings to tag along as well. When they arrive, they not only discover this isn't a typical research trip, but that Moon has some unresolved issues from years ago to work through.





	1. An Invitation

“So these two kids are all pumped from Ilima’s trial, yeah?  Grandpa had me welcome them to Iki, and one of them didn’t even want the super potion I offered! Said he was tough enough already,” said Hau, taking a moment to nearly swallow a malasada whole. Moon could only watch in awe. “So I lead them to the ring, and then grandpa says that I’LL be fighting them for the grand trial!”

Lillie’s eyes widened. “Does that mean you’re the kahuna now?”

“Heh, well, not just yet,” Hau grinned sheepishly. “Only Tapu Koko can make that choice,  but I guess he wanted me to try!”

“That’s awesome, Hau!” Moon enthused, nibbling away at her malasada. “So how’d the battle go?”

“It was different from the other side.” Hau took a big bite of another malasada before continuing.  “I didn’t use the same pokemon I do when we battle, since they’re way too strong for someone just starting their island challenge, but you don’t want to hold back either. It’s no good for them or the pokemon if they don’t get to see what a real challenge is like!”

“Did they win?” Asked Lillie.

“Sure did! The one who turned down the super potion almost regretted it, but he managed to pull it off. I was so happy for them, though!” Hau grinned. “Grandpa even let me stamp their trainer passports, too!”

“So does this mean you’re going to stay in Iki, and not go for the second championship?” Moon asked with a smirk.

“Hey, I’m not Kahuna yet! You can bet we’re going to have another rematch,” Hau chuckled. “Of course, maybe Lillie will do her island challenge and then beat the both of us.”

Lillie laughed nervously. “Me? I did pretty well in Kanto, but I don’t think I’ll ever be good as either of you two.”

“I don’t know,” said Moon, resting a hand on Lillie’s shoulder. “I’ve seen you battle. You’re a lot better than you think.”

A faint pink tint spread across Lillie’s cheeks. “Maybe the island challenge, but I don’t think I’ll try the pokemon league anytime soon. Professor Kukui still needs my help with the lab, anyways. I think I like working with pokemon that way more than battling.”

Hau tilted his head. “Didn’t you go to Kanto because you wanted to be a trainer, though?”

“I did,” said Lillie, “and I still think battling is a really important way for pokemon to bond with their trainers! I just think I prefer something a bit more peaceful.”

“Well, if you ever want to challenge the champion, you always know where to find me,” Moon said with a wink, grinning as Lillie’s blush grew brighter.

“She’s got to get through me first!” Hau added. “So hey, I think I’m gonna get the rest to go. Gotta have something to snack on at the beach!”

“Good idea,” said Moon. “Want me to get up and get a bag?”

“Already done!” Hau announced, pulling out a box to start putting the leftovers in.  “Thanks for treating us by the way, Lillie!”

“Yeah, thanks!” Moon added, leaning her head on Lillie’s shoulder.

“Oh! Well, you both do so many nice things for me, it’s the least that I can do,” she replied, smiling.

Moon smiled back, and kissed Lillie on the cheek. “All right, the beach awaits!”

Hau grabbed the box of malasadas, Moon grabbed Lillie’s hand, and the two of them made their way to the Hau’oli city beach. It was another hot, sunny day, the breeze off of the ocean offering the trio much needed relief. The streets were bustling with traffic, a smattering of ride pokemon scattered amongst the vehicles, as tourists flooded the sidewalks. Crowds of people waved goodbye to a ship that had just left the Marina. Knowing Lillie had a tendency to get a bit nervous in big crowds, Moon gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Lillie just giggled softly in response, a contented expression on her face.

“Man, it’s so great seeing the two of you so happy together,” said Hau, looking back at the couple. “I think maybe it’s time I start getting out there myself. I don’t want to be behind you in everything, Moon!”

“Yeah? Have your heart set on anyone in particular?” Moon asked.

“I might be thinking of someone,” Hau replied, blushing.

“Do they have a name?” Moon teased.

Hau laughed. “That’s all I’m saying for now! I don’t want to Jynx it!”

“Well,” Lillie began, “whoever it is, they’ll be so lucky to have someone like you! You always make everyone around you happier!”

“Thanks Lillie! I really hope they see it that way too.”

“They’d better, if they don’t want to deal with the Alolan champion!” Moon boasted, flicking her hair back dramatically. The trio burst into giggles, Moon pulling Lillie just a little bit closer.

Before long, the three had made their way to the beach, when they noticed a familiar face waiting for them.

“Alola! There you are!” Professor Kukui called out to them. “I thought you were all going to the beach?”

“We were, but what’s a trip to the beach without Malasadas?” Hau grinned, holding out the box.  “So what brings you here?”

“And how did you know we’d be here?” Moon asked.

“Well, Lillie told me you were going out to the beach, and Lillie’s exactly who I wanted to talk to.”

Lillie perked up, a surprised expression on her face. “Oh! What is it, Professor?”

“Professor Burnet and I are going to be off to Kalos in a few days from now! Professor Sycamore has been doing some research on mega-evolutions, and he wants us to work with him on finding the connection between that and Z-power!”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful!” Lillie exclaimed. “I hear that Kalos is such a beautiful place.”

“Same!” Hau added.

Moon nodded along. She had seen a few documentaries on life and pokemon in Kalos, and was absolutely stunned by the cities and wildlife she had seen.

“I promise that I’ll make sure I look after the lab while you’re gone,” said Lillie. “You and Professor Burnet will have nothing to worry about.”

“Actually, that’s the next thing I wanted to talk to you about,” said Kukui. “Something this big? Burnet and I want our number one lab assistant there with us! You’d be a big help, and you’d get to see this new research first hand.”

Lillie gasped. “Y-you really want me there?!”

“Of course we do!” Kukui grinned. “What do you say?”

“Yes! I would love to go with you both!” Lillie beamed. “Thank you so much, Professor Kukui!”

“That’s great!” Hau cheered. “I’m totally jealous!”

“That’s such a great opportunity, Lillie!” Moon said, putting on her best smile. Still, while she might have meant it, she couldn’t ignore the pit that was growing in her stomach. “So… how long is this trip?”

“At least a month,” Kukui replied. “It all depends how our research goes!”

The pit grew a bit deeper. It felt like hardly any time had passed at all since Lillie came back and the two confessed their feelings for each other, and how she was already going to be leaving again?

Moon cleared her throat. “Um... Professor Kukui? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure! What is it, Moon?”

“Do you think that it might be possible for me to come along, too?”

Lillie’s eyes widened, sparkling with excitement. “Moon… that’s a wonderful idea! Seeing Kalos with you would be even better!”

 

Kukui touched his finger to his chin. “That sounds like a great idea, cousin! I’m sure they’d be willing to accommodate the first Alolan champion! The only problem is that since you’re the current champion, we need you here to defend your title.”

The pit deepened once again, and the sad look on Lillie’s face didn’t help matters. Moon swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to think of some sort of solution. Finally, she blurted out, “An interim champion!”

Kukui raised an eyebrow.

“We have an interim champion act as champion while I’m gone, and when I come back, we battle for the title!” Moon frantically explained. “Hau, you’re the number two trainer in Alola. You could be interim champion, right? We can have that rematch for the full championship as soon as I’m back!”

Hau’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “As long as you give me a chance to earn the permanent championship, I’m in!”

Kukui just grinned. “You know what? I don’t think it’s ever been done before, but it’s our pokemon league, and we’ve always done things a bit differently here in Alola. All right! Hau is the interim Alolan league champion! It’ll be great to have you with us, Moon.”

“Yes!” Hau cheered. “You better be ready when you come back!”

Meanwhile, Lillie pulled Moon into a hug, sighing happily. Moon melted into her warm touch, feeling ecstatic at the prospect of no longer enduring another long time apart.

There was just one more thing that she needed to do.

\--

When Moon opened up the door to her room, she looked as though she had just found out that Meowth had died. She didn’t walk into the room so much as drag her feet along the floor, and her face was cast downwards, unable to even look up.

Lillie looked up from her spot on the bed, a concerned expression on her face. “Moon, is everything okay?”

Moon sighed. “I just got finished talking to my mom.”

Lillie gasped, and then frowned, knowing exactly what Moon was implying. “Oh… you know, I promise that I’ll try to call you every chance I get in Kalos. It’s not going to be that long.”

It was too much. Moon, unable to hide her grin any longer, suddenly began jumping up and down on the spot. “My mom says I can go!”

Lillie clasped her hands over her mouth. “That’s wonderful! I can’t believe I’m going to be going to Kalos with you!” A look then crossed her face as though she just realized something, and she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “That was mean, Moon! I can’t believe that you had me scared and worried like that! I really thought that I wouldn’t be able to bring you with me!”

“I’m sorry,” said Moon, sitting down beside her on the bed, inching closer. “Do you forgive me?”

“Hmph.” Lillie turned her head away dramatically.

Moon then took Lillie’s hand in hers, kissing it softly. “Do you forgive me yet?”

Lillie struggled to maintain her serious expression. “Moon…”

Moon kissed Lillie’s hand again and again, moving up Lillie’s wrist. “How about now?”

“Okay, I forgive you!” Lillie giggled, leaning up against Moon. The familiar scent of Lillie’s shampoo wafted into Moon’s nostrils, making her at once feel happy and relaxed. “It’s not fair for you to be so sweet like that. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

“Well, I’m sorry for that too,” Moon murmured, planting a kiss on top of her head and resuming the movie they were watching. She only had a vague idea about what was going on in the film; something about a police officer who couldn’t control his unruly Onix. It wasn’t important. The girl beside her was what was really important. The hot Alolan nights meant they had to give each other some space when they slept, so she enjoyed the time they had to cuddle right now.

Wrapping an arm around Lillie and absent-mindedly tracing shapes on her shoulder with her fingers, Moon’s thoughts turned to Kalos. They’d have to definitely visit the Parfum Palace together, and perhaps the GYMs as well. She had heard of a city where it was always snowing as well; they’d definitely have to make time to stop there. Then there was all the cafes, restaurants, and shopping at Lumiose City! She could hardl-

“Moon?” Her thoughts were interrupted by Lillie’s decidedly adorable sleepy voice.

“Yes Lillie?”

“I know it couldn’t have been easy to step away from the Pokemon League to leave with me. I wanted to say thank you… I’m so happy you’ll be with me.”

“I’m so happy I’ll be going with you,” Moon smiled, and hugged Lillie tighter.  She had no intention of letting Lillie go any time soon.

\--

Professor Sycamore took a long drink of his coffee as he stepped into the lab. He never liked rushing things, preferring to sit at the café and enjoy the morning before heading to work, but Tierno was in such a state that he didn’t want to delay.

“ _Bonjour_ , Tierno,” he greeted sleepily. “What seems to be the m- _Quelle horreur!_ ”  The professor nearly toppled over at the sight of the damage done to his entire lab. Computers were smashed, papers were shredded and splashed with paint, with the word “arretez” painted on the wall. More horrible than the physical damage, though, was the loss of research and data he had been collecting on mega-evolutions. While previous information had been backed up, much of the new research he had planned to show professor Kukui was gone.

“Professor!” Tierno cried. “W-when I came in, everything was like th-this! I’m so sorry!”

“Of course, Tierno, no need to apologize,” he replied, trying to gather his composure. “We’ll begin cleaning up right away, and I will see what we can find on surveillance.”

Tierno nodded. “Do you have any idea who could have done this, professor?”

Professor Sycamore took another look around the lab for any indication of who might have done this, and could find none. Not knowing who did this or why was almost as unsettling to him as the attack itself.

Looking up at the destroyed remnants of the security cameras, he knew that would be one mystery not so easily solved.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long trip, Lillie and Moon spend some quality time together in Kalos. At least, until they're interrupted by an emerging problem.

“Hey… wake up you two!” A familiar woman’s voice spoke.

“Mmmmhh…” Moon turned away, leaning into something soft and sweet-smelling. Sleeping in a cramped airplane seat was hardly ideal, but after spending most of it jolted awake with turbulence she wanted to cling to what little sleep she could.

“Come on cousin,” said another voice, this one male. “After all that you’re not just going to sleep your way through the entire trip, are you?”

Reluctantly, Moon reached up to rub her eyes, seeing Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui standing over her, amused expressions on their faces. She felt Lillie shift beside her and let out a cute, high-pitched yawn. Moon found herself following suit.

“Hey, good morning Professors,” Moon mumbled sleepily.

“Not with the time change, I’m afraid,” Burnet chuckled. “It’s actually evening now!”

Moon, seemingly unable to believe it, turned her head towards the window. Much to her surprise, it really was dark, the only illumination coming from the terminal and the lights on the runway.

“Oh no, I slept through the arrival!” Lillie blurted out. “I wanted to see all the lights in Kalos.”

“Well, now you get a chance to see them up close,” said Kukui. “Come on, get up!”

Reluctantly, Moon got up, offering her hand to Lillie, who happily took it. As they entered the terminal, Moon and Lillie stuck closely by Burnet and Kukui. Neither knew a word of French beyond “bonjour”, and they didn’t want to get lost on their very first day in Kalos. When they arrived at the baggage claim, Kukui happily chattered about all of the stuff that he wanted to bring to the lab, and something about a Professor Sycamore, but Moon was too tired to be paying too much attention.

Once they had gotten their bags, though, both Moon and Lillie were very much awake once they stepped outside. Alola had two temperatures, no matter what time of year it was; hot and wet, and hot and dry. Having grown accustomed to that, no one in the group was either dressed or prepared for what an autumn night in Kalos felt like.

“It’s freezing!” Lillie clung tightly to Moon, and Moon was more than happy to pull her closer. Even Lillie’s proximity wasn’t enough to stop her teeth from chattering, though. She especially felt sorry for Professor Kukui, who had given his lab coat to his wife and was left with nearly no protection against the elements. The professor tried to grin as though nothing was wrong, but his deep shivering gave him away.

“Okay cousins!” Kukui chirped through a painfully forced grin. “Keep an eye out for a driver with a sign! They’re going to take us to the lab so we can meet  Professor Sycamore before we get settled in for the night.”

“O-o-okay…” said Moon, teeth chattering. Despite her and the others’ best efforts though, they couldn’t find anyone with a sign. It took five minutes before the rumored “sign person” actually showed up.

“I-it’s about time!” Lillie whimpered. Moon grabbed Lillie’s hand and tried to warm it up with her breath, but at this point she was certain her breath had gone cold, too.

As the driver approached them, he gave them all a funny look. “You Alolans are an odd lot, no?”

“P-please! Just let us in,” Burnet pleaded. The driver nodded, and opened the doors in the car for them, the four scurrying in quickly, savoring the relative warmth of the car. Burnet thanked him graciously. “We’re not used to the weather here in Kalos. Or even fall, really.”

“Perfectly fine, madam. So, to the hotel Richissme?”

Kukui raised an eyebrow. “Nah, cousin, no way we can afford that! Besides, aren’t you here to take us to Sycamore Labs?”

“There’s been some… problems there. The professor asked me to tell you that he will be ready for you tomorrow afternoon. He also asked me to tell you that the Kalos Pokemon League wanted to ensure the visiting champion is appropriately welcomed to our country.”

Kukui grinned. “That so? Well nice work, Moon!”

“Thank you indeed!” Burnet added.

“That’s too bad about the lab, though,” said Kukui, “I hope everything’s alright.”

“I only know what was told to me, monsieur. Shall we be going, then?”

Kukui nodded in agreement, and with that, they were on their way out from the airport. On the journey there, Moon could hear Burnet and Kukui going over their research notes, but her attention was taken by all the stores and neon signs which lined the streets, making it seem as though it were still daytime. Lillie’s expression was one of awe as she took everything in.

Before long, they had arrived at the hotel, rushing quickly inside once they had paid. A brilliant white marble lobby greeted them, and as soon as the clerk recognized the Alolan champion, busboys were taking their bags and leading them to their rooms, handing everyone a key card.

“Looks like we’ve got two rooms between us,” Kukui smiled. “Burnet and I will be right next door if you need us!”

“Don’t stay up too late!” Burnet added with a smile.

“I don’t even think we could!” Lillie replied. “It was such a long trip…”

Burnet just laughed. “I know you’ll both be fine. Have a good night!”

“You too!” Moon called out, opening the door to the room. As soon as she hit the light switch, her jaw practically hit the floor. The room was massive, having a large sofa, a table, a fireplace, a television, and even a hot tub tucked away in the corner.

Lillie gasped the moment she entered. “I don’t even think we had this in Aether paradise…”

“It’s… it’s amazing!” Moon exclaimed as Lillie began trying the doors. She knew being a champion had its perks, but she never could have imagined something like _this_.

“Moon, look!” Lillie grabbed her by the hand, and led her to the bedroom, where past the massive bed there was a breathtaking view of the Prism Tower through the window. Even now, at night, they could see the streets filled with people. They’d probably have to close the curtains later, so that the glow from the city didn’t keep them awake, but for now, all Moon could do was just admire the sight.

“It’s so beautiful...” Lillie murmured, edging closer to Moon. “You can see almost the entire city from up here. I can’t wait until we’re down there exploring it.”

“Me too,” said Moon, draping an arm over Lillie’s shoulders. She thought back to the day they had watched the fireworks together at her celebration, and how badly she wanted to do the same with Lillie then. She thought often about the missed opportunities, even all those years later.

Lillie looked up at her and smiled. “Moon, I…”

“Yeah?”

Lillie paused for a moment, as though she were considering her next words, before turning red. “Um… I wonder if they have room service here?”

Moon blinked. “Oh! Well, I’m, uh, sure they do!” She awkwardly pulled her arm away and began looking on the nightstand for a menu. “I’m kind of hungry myself, now that you mention it!” When she found it, she was absolutely stunned by the size of the menu. She considered taking a picture of it just to show off to Hau and see how jealous he got, but decided to play nice and handed it to Lillie. “See anything you like?”

Lillie’s eyes widened. “So many things! Will it be okay, though?”

“You heard them, the league is taking care of it,” Moon said with a mischievous grin, reaching for the phone. “Now, just say what you’d like!”

A short time later, the two were changed into their pajamas and laying on the bed, a bizarre art film playing on the TV and a smorgasborg of sweets and fried food between them.

“Thank you so much Moon,” said Lillie between bites of macarons, contented hums escaping her lips with each one. “I never had enough money to eat like this when I was in Kalos, and Mother… she never let Gladion and I have anything like this. She was worried it would ‘ruin’ us if we ever had any sweets.”

Moon turned to Lillie, a concerned look on her face. She knew how sensitive a subject family was for her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lillie replied with a smile, finishing the last of her milkshake. “You’re here with me, so I’m okay.”

Moon grinned, took a drink of hers, and went back to watching the movie. To her absolute befuddlement, a man in a suit and a pencil-thin moustache was screaming at a Magikarp in gibberish, gesturing wildly at the horizon.

“Why are we watching this?”

Lillie turned back to Moon over at Moon. “You don’t like it?”

“You do?!” Moon chortled. “It doesn’t make any sense! He’s just screaming at his pokemon!”

“Oh,” said Lillie, a disappointed look on her face. “It’s meant to symbolize how he’s upset at his Magikarp wanting to join the migration, but it’s the only way for their bond to get stronger and for Magikarp to evolve.”

Moon looked at Lillie as though she had just turned into an Ultra Beast. “How can you possibly get that from… wherever this is?”

“Someone at a house I stayed at in Kanto watched it. It was their favorite movie, and I kind of liked it. We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.”

Moon sighed. She certainly didn’t have the same appreciation for the movie Lillie did, but decided to give it a chance. “It’s okay,” Moon said, putting on her best smile and digging in to a Pidgey wing.

“Thanks for giving it a try, Moon.”

“Who knows?” Moon grinned. “I may really like it too!”

An hour later the movie was over. She didn’t. All she felt was confused and tired, and Lillie looked to be feeling the latter as well. With that, Moon got up to shut off the lights and start cleaning up the empty food containers. Lillie got up to help, but Moon insisted she stay, finishing up the cleaning herself and bringing Lillie a glass of water. Shutting off the TV, Moon climbed back on to the bed and slipped under the covers. The heavy blankets felt warm and inviting after even just the brief taste of fall weather earlier.

Just as she thought it couldn’t get any better, though, Moon felt a set of arms wrap around her as her girlfriend pulled herself closer. Her heart began to race at the feeling of just how close Lillie was.

“Lillie?” Her mouth felt dry.

“I’m sorry, I was feeling cold,” Lillie whispered. “I can leave you alone if you-“

“No,” Moon interrupted, placing a hand on Lillie’s cheek. “This is perfect.”

Lillie sighed happily, squeezing her even tighter. Her arms were surprisingly strong. “I remember, before we met, how I was always so frightened. I worried about me, I worried about Gladion, I worried about Nebby… it was hard. Then I met you, and you were always so brave, willing to do anything to help your friends.” Lillie yawned, and nestled her head beneath Moon’s chin.  “That made me think I could be brave too. That I could helped the people I cared about, just like you did.”

“Lillie…”

“You inspire me to be better, and I never want you to forget that,” she murmured. “That’s why I knew I could go to Kanto, and why I knew I could come here. Because you were there with me then, and here with me now.”

Moon hugged Lillie close, running her fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.  “I am. And I won’t _ever_ let you go. No matter what.” The sweet, flowery smell of Lillie’s shampoo and the gentle sound of her breathing slowly eased Moon to sleep, with Lillie following shortly after.

\--

Moon awoke to the smell of fresh pastry and tea. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she felt a brief moment of panic upon noticing Lillie’s absence. “L-lillie?!”

“Good morning!” She chirped in response, bringing a tray with a collection of jams, a cup of tea, and a croissant into the bedroom. “I was up early and I wanted to do something for you, so I got you breakfast in bed!”

Moon grinned. “Thanks, Lillie!” Planting a quick kiss on Lillie’s cheek as she set the tray in front of her, Moon immediately started spreading jam on the croissant, scarfing it down in a way that would make Hau proud. She was amazed she was still so hungry after last night, but chalked it up to twenty hours of traveling.

Lillie sat down at the foot of the bed, looking out the window. “Lumiose City is so big… I’m not even sure where we should begin.”

“Well,” Moon began, washing down a bite of croissant with her tea. “We have to meet this Professor Sycamore this afternoon...” She paused to think for a moment. “We need to get some proper clothes for Kalos, for sure.”

Lillie nodded in agreement. “Then maybe we could go to one of the cafes? I hear the sweets there are just amazing.”

“Sure!” Moon stuffed the last of her croissant in her mouth, getting up and heading to her suitcase. “Do Professor Burnet and Kukui need anything from us?”

Lillie shook her head. “I stopped by before I got you breakfast, and told them we’ll meet them at the lab.”

Moon grinned. “Perfect!”

It didn’t take the girls long after breakfast to get dressed and to get down the lobby of the hotel. Grabbing a map from the front desk, they planned out the quickest route to Boutique Couture, hoping to avoid the cold as much as possible. After a bit of frantic running, they arrived.

Moon wasted zero time grabbing whatever she could from the racks to try on.  In addition to needing something new to deal with the Kalosian fall, she had earned a bit of a reputation for having a different outfit for every championship defence, and wanted to maintain it. She brought every outfit out for Lillie’s approval, which she enthusiastically gave for every single one, before finally settling on a blue shirt, grey skirt with a matching vest, sheer tights, and boots. When it was Lillie’s turn, she was markedly less enthusiastic, picking up many different articles of clothing and examining for only a few seconds before finally hanging them up on the rack.

Moon leaned closer to Lillie as she browsed. “Can’t find anything?”

“No,” Lillie replied softly. “It’s not as easy for me. Pretty much anything looks good on you…”

Moon placed her hand on Lillie’s back encouragingly. “What’s something you always wanted to try?”

Lillie paused for a moment, and scanned the racks carefully before finally picking out a white hat and a beige trench coat dress. “Do you think this would be okay?”

“Only one way to find out,” Moon smiled. “Try it on!”

Lillie nodded and rushed over to the change room, and a few minutes later, emerged in the dress and hat looking as stylish as she ever had. Moon didn’t know if she was more astounded by how good Lillie looked, or by Lillie wearing something that wasn’t white.

Lillie turned to face Moon, a nervous expression on her face. “How… how do I look?”

Moon was quiet for a moment. “Well…”

Lillie glared at Moon, her face turning red. “Moon! Are you being serious right now?”

“Sorry! I was just teasing,” Moon giggled. “You look beautiful.”

Lillie tried her best to look cross, but her expression immediately softened as Moon pulled her into a hug. “You really think so?”

“Of course, Lillie!”  Moon insisted. “Now, let’s get going for those snacks.” Moon and Lillie walked up to the cashier, informing her they’d wear the new clothes out. Moon tried not to think too hard about the price, and how it was all worth at least a solid two weeks of battling at the Pokemon League.

Emerging out into the street, feeling much more prepared for the elements, Moon gently tugged on Lillie’s hand, leading her to the café.

Then, a voice. “Lillie! Moon! There you are!”

The girls turned around. While it might have taken Moon a while to recognize Professor Kukui in an actual shirt, his voice was unmistakable. “Hi Professor! Lillie and I were just on our way to the café.”

Kukui shook his head. “Not anymore you’re not, cousins. We’ve got a big change of plans! Something big just happened at Sycamore Labs, and he wants us there right away.”

A look of concern flashed on Lillie’s face. “Did something go wrong there? Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone’s okay, but I think you should probably see for yourselves,” Kukui replied, gesturing in the direction of the lab. “Come on, let’s get going!”

Moon had no idea what could have happened at the lab that was so urgent that it required her immediate presence, but whatever it was, she had a feeling her trip to Kalos was about to get more exciting.


End file.
